


Statice and Red Tulips

by Rebecca14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sad, funeral au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca14/pseuds/Rebecca14
Summary: Suddenly he could hear a silence fall across the room, and Lance’s hand moved from Keith’s thigh to his hand, gripping it tightly. Keith could feel Matt do the same on his other side, reaching down to grip his hand. Both of their hands were a perfect mix of soft and calloused; although Matt’s were rougher and larger than Lance’s. He couldn’t help but smile at the love he was receiving from both of his boyfriends, he knew this day was going to be hard for them too.





	Statice and Red Tulips

The sounds of soft murmurs and the odd scrap of a chair filled the large room, and a certain feeling of sorrow was laced in the air. It smelt of tears, sandwiches and a reluctance to let go. The air was stiff, and the people in the room all lingered, their hearts filled with sadness. It was easy to tell this was a solemn occasion, but of course all those in the room knew.

They’d known for years that this day would have to come, that they would eventually have to say goodbye to their once great leader, once role-model, but they had all dreaded this day; when they would finally have a chance to mourn and truly say goodbye.

Keith felt a firm hand on his back as he was lead farther into the room, and he trusted it, letting it guide him farther in. Soon they stopped and the hand turned into two, gently guiding Keith down into a chair.

Keith smiled bittersweetly, normally he would get frustrated with having to be lead around everywhere, but today it was such a huge comfort for him, “thanks Lance.”

Keith could almost feel Lance grin as he heard him sit down beside him, placing a gentle hand on Keith’s thigh. Keith turned towards the sound of Lance and smiled softly at him. Keith was trying to avoid thinking about the purpose of the event today as much as he could, but he knew he couldn't fake it forever.

Keith felt someone else sit on his other side, a soft hand resting on his shoulder, “I know how close you two were Keith.”

Keith immediately recognised the voice as Pidge’s older brother Matt, and Keith smiled slightly before a soft frown fell across his face.

Suddenly he could hear a silence fall across the room, and Lance’s hand moved from Keith’s thigh to his hand, gripping it tightly. Keith could feel Matt do the same on his other side, reaching down to grip his hand. Both of their hands were a perfect mix of soft and calloused; although Matt’s were rougher and larger than Lance’s. He couldn’t help but smile at the love he was receiving from both of his boyfriends, he knew this day was going to be hard for them too.

Allura’s voice sounded from the front of the room, and Keith turned his head towards the sound of her ever so royal sound, “we gather here today to finally put a faithful paladin, and friend to rest. It has been almost three years since his death, and I am saddened that we had to delay this day for so long…”

Keith frowned, squeezing both of the hands holding his. He wasn’t ready for this; he never had been. Keith squeezed his useless eyes shut, trying to hold back his tears as Allura continued.

“We have been so busy these past years, defending the universe against the Galra, and I am glad to say we have finally defeated them. It was in a hard battle when Shiro passed. We had been outnumbered after Lotor betrayed us to the Galra…”

Keith didn’t want to hear any more, he didn’t need to relive this. It seemed Matt could sense his tension, and the other moved his other hand to Keith’s knee, rubbing it comfortingly.

“Keith had been taken by them, and of course Shiro wouldn’t rest until he saved him. He heroically barged in with Lance, quickly getting Keith out of there. Of course when he noticed Keith's… condition… he became angered. He had Lance get Keith out of there while he went to find Lotor…”

Keith grit his teeth, remembering the moment too well. He could still remember the horrible pain in his eyes, and remember Shiro’s yells of anger, Lance’s broken cries, and his own feeling of utter uselessness.

“Lotor was too powerful. That was the night that our brave Shiro passed away, but not before taking Lotor’s life with him. Although it was a tragic night, the death of Lotor helped us move forward with the coalition. It was a struggle, with our lack of Shiro and with the loss of Keith’s vision, but we forged forward, eventually defeating the Galra…”

Eventually Allura finished her speech, her voice diplomatically not breaking once, but Keith was finding it harder and harder to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He hated to cry in front of the others. Matt and Lance were one story, they saw his weak side all the time; but the others?

Keith could feel one warm tear slip down his cheek; and it was like that one broke a barricade as more tears started to quietly cascade down his cheeks. He could hear Lance quietly crying beside him and he squeezed his hand tightly. 

A few more people spoke; but it was simply background noise to Keith as he re-lived that day in his mind.

Once the talking was over Keith could hear people start to mingle about; soft whispering and tired sighs filling the room. Keith could feel Matt shift to the side of him; and soon felt Matt’s hand wiping the tears gently from Keith’s face before pulling both him and Lance into a soft hug.

Keith felt warmth as he was embraced between the two men; the soft ocean smell of Lance’s shampoo and Matt’s earthy cologne mixing to create a calming blend of smells; and Keith savoured in their love. He lost his brother and his eyesight; but he still had such a huge support system to care for and to care for him.


End file.
